


Shiver - Day 06

by Lady_Sakura



Series: October Writing Challenge 2017 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Camping, Cold, Cold Weather, Gen, October Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sakura/pseuds/Lady_Sakura
Summary: Set slightly before 'Angels'. The pair gets ready for camp for the night.





	Shiver - Day 06

The cold wind always managed to find the smallest openings in their clothing. It crept between armor joints and underneath their traveling cloaks. Even Lunar with his fur wasn’t immune to the chill that cut to the bone.

“We should set up camp soon,” Tempest called from atop her horse, a few paces ahead.

Lunar nodded in agreement. “It will be dark soon, and even colder at that point,” He stated, shrugging off his pack and slowing his pace.

She pulled her horse around, dismounted, and began digging through the saddlebags for their camping gear. She began laying out the bedrolls while he gathered up wood for the fire to keep warm. Once both their tasks were complete, Tempest lit the wood with a simple fire spell.

Once they were bundled up and had said their goodnights, Lunar lay awake staring up at the stars. He always had a harder time falling asleep than she did. He turned to look at her and frowned when he saw her shiver. Getting up, he laid his own blanket over the top of hers to keep her warm.

 


End file.
